Behind the Civils
by Valerious Lake
Summary: What if Cinder never came and Beacon never fall, but it somewhere else. The two teams have been in Beacon for three years and become the top students and hunters except "One". Then a crisis appear in Mistral Civil War for a year without the world knowing. The message was called for help and the Two Teams were sent to investigate. With a surprise awaits them. (I suck at summery.)
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**This cover image does not own by me.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

How did this happen?

All he wanted to be is a hero, a huntsman, like his father and grandfather and great-grandfather. It's laughable really of how pathetic it is in his life. His family never see him as one of them because he couldn't fight like them, talented like them, strong like them. But most of all, he is weak. He was never be able to live up their standards or expectation. Heck! Even his little sisters were better than him in every way! As he said, laughable.

 _Why_

He really had so many friends, but mostly involve with beating and bullying. His sisters made fun of him, telling their friends of how weak he is. The school knows it, the towns knows it. Heck, maybe Remnant knows it. He felt pathetic in every way, he finds no happiness.

 _Laughable_

He wants to prove them wrong that he can be strong if try hard enough, trained enough, but his family out right laugh at him or ignore him. So, he did what only choice he had to prove himself, by stealing the crocea mors and forge his transcript to apply to Beacon, the most prestigious academy for huntsmen to train.

 _Hopeless_

Unfortunately it does not go as he hoped it would. His first impression was ruined by his air sickness and catch phrase and by the red headed girl name Ruby and the blond hair girl name Yang by giving him a demeaning nickname called 'Vomit-boy', even if they don't know it. He met a beautiful white hair girl from what he heard name Weiss, but ruined his first words by telling her he's natural blond, seriously, who said that when it not even the topic she's talking about and she definitely insulted him before that, but he didn't noticed it by her beauty, stupid hormones. He ruined his own image by wearing a childish onesie for god sake!

 _Ignorance_

Things gets even worse when he met the famous red headed girl name Pyrrha when he try to flirt with Weiss but failed horribly by his ignorance by Pyrrha accomplishment when Weiss asked him about her. His ignorance brought him many near death, his ignorance of the landing strategies only to be save by pinning him to the tree with Pyrrha's javelin. His ignorance about aura only to be unlock by Pyrrha again. His uselessness when he couldn't fight like others when the Deathstalker and Nevermore were attacking. His shock when he was made leader of Team JNPR. Worse a leader for the Pyrrha Nikos. And even 'Worse', he was terrified.

 _Useless_

He was useless, an excused of a leader and a huntsman, he was literally lowest and weakest rank in Beacon, he failed his study in class by sleeping, being a target for bullies to made fun of and tormented him and he couldn't even stand up to them. In combat class, he always lose in combat against his main tormentor name Cardin, and from what he believe that Miss Goodwitch purposely chose him against his bully in every match, so she must've know that he faked his way in. He can tell that his team and friends were beginning to question his skills and his right to stay.

 _Weakling_

He told her, he told her about the transcript and she hate him for it. She didn't show it but he knows that deep down she was disappointed in him, or worse, despised him, but it's a good thing that she won't tell anyone about it. What's even worse that his bully, Cardin, over heard it and blackmailed him and he couldn't stand up against it. He just accept it and become a simple errand and toy to be beaten. During the field trip in Emerald forest to collect Sap with his teammate, but instead he had to be with Team CRDL and found out that Cardin wanted him to throw a Sap jar at Pyrrha because she made him feel humiliated. It was either he throw it at Pyrrha and she will suffer from the wasp attack or if he don't his transcript will be revealed.

 _Liar_

He couldn't, he just couldn't. Not after what she have done for him, she looked up to him, even kept his secret when she hated him. No, he won't do it. So he did one thing and one thing only, to throw it right at Cardin's face only to be beaten down by them and he accepted it. He won't go down low like them because he came here to be a hero. Then, something unexpected happen, a Major Ursa came in and charge at Cardin injuring him while his team left him to die. He watch as the Major Ursa about to finish Cardin with it claw, he just have to came in and save Cardin from it's claw blocking with his shield. He could have left him to die as well after what he did to him, but yet again, he came here to be a hero. To leave him like that would make him the same as Cardin. By such miracle, he shield bashed the Major Ursa stunning it and behead it. His team came into view to see the Grimm disappearing, but what unexpectedly happen is that Cardin took the credit, claiming that he took out the Grimm and he told everyone that he fake his way in with a forged transcript.

 _Fake_

They left him, his teammate left him in his demised, he could see in there face that they were disappointed, raged, hateful, betrayed, and lied by him. Yang had punch his face, Weiss insulted him knowing that he doesn't belong here in the first place, Ruby, Nora and Ren looked at him in disappointment, Pyrrha looked at him sadness and pity knowing the reason why he had to do it, and finally what tick him off is Blake. Yes, _Blake_ the cat faunus, Blake _the_ Ex-White Fang terrorist, looked at him in disgust. She should have been the same as him- NO, she should be worse than him. SHE, was a terrorist. SHE, was a criminal. And They forgive her so easily. But him? No no no no... he could not be forgiven because HE fake his way in. THAT what ticked him off.

 _Die_

The school knows, heck, maybe the world knows it now. Cardin had told Miss Goodwitch about his transcript and immediately went to Ozpin that he should be immediately expelled as the rest of the students that heard of it from Cardin agreed with her. But Ozpin believe that HE had right to be here because he had the potential to become a huntsman. But unfortunately no one agrees with the headmaster as they began to bully him, beat him, insult him. Telling him he doesn't not belong here, that he's a waste of space. Even his now so-called friend joined the merry beating go insulting. Apart from his teammate and Ruby avoiding him like a plague. Miss Goodwitch had set every worse match for to be beaten down, showing him that he is weak and does not belong here. And whats worse his parent knows it and had disown him, taken his weapon and armor, leaving him defenseless. Miss Goodwitch had brought a new student to be in his Team and told Ozpin one more time that he should be replaced and expelled, Until final Ozpin agreed. That he should be expelled and never come back again to be a Huntsman that he had dreamed to be for so long. And SHE, Miss Goodwitch had done something behind Ozpin's back, SHE done something that made his life hell that he would wish he had die instead of what she had done.

 **Flashback End**

And so he left. Without a home to return and left him homeless and broke. It has been a week. He was starving and cold in a dark raining alley he had sheltered himself in. His thoughts were blank from all the suffering he had received. He couldn't walk out with out being spotted and killed.

That was until someone did found him. A large man approaches him and offer him a hand. "Son, how would you like to join the Freelancers?"

He look at the man with his dead blank eye and he asked. "Why? You already know what i have done. Why not kill me?"

The man smirked at him and answered what he had begged to hear for so long. "Because i believe you have potential kid." he said. "And i can make you stronger then those huntsman you wanted to be."

His dead eye has a tinny spark lighten in new hope.

He took his hand and accepted it.

"So, what's your name kid?" the man asked.

He thought about for the longest time until he smirk and answered. "Felix, call me Felix."

Know he had sold his soul to the Devil.

* * *

 **Hola everyone. To those that know me in the previous story. I'm back with the official story. No multiverse mate.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **And I suck at grammars and my phone kept auto correct my word writing (sorry)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Calling

**Year 1, December 27th: Hello everyone and welcome to M.N.S. (Mistral News Service) Today the Mistral Councils has announce that they should bring the old centralize system once more to lead the people of Mistral... Although the people's opinion weren't sure about the councils decision, but we'll have to wait and see**

 **Year 1, December 31th: Mistral councils had force a new law for a time being... there will be curfew at 10pm to 6am. If the you were spotted by the military, you will be arrested... This law has everyone uncomfortable, but as the council have said that this will be for a time being while the council are rearranging the system.**

* * *

 **Year 2, January 15th: Morning News people! Today's news is that there has been rumors... Mistral councils had made some kind of deal with an anonymous Company... Another rumors that the Mistral local miners had found a new source of material that could be some kind of new dust... the councils denied any rumors that they had any deal with the company nor that the there's a new source of dust within the mine... Next story we have...**

 **Year 2, March 9th: A big announcement that there is large military recruitment and mass build of industry within Mistral... We weren't able to get the opinion from the people that were within the recruitment nor we can get any information from the people due to have mass patrols against us news reporters or journalists from interfering the people that are being recruit or employ within the industry... Word we have from the Mayor from main cities told us that they were now growing it's military and industry... Said that the Mistral Councils were hoping that it would rival the size of Atlas, if not technology.**

 **Year 2, May 21th: Breaking News that there has been a large group of protesters marching from Kuchinashi... From our report, it says that the people were unhappy with poor working conditions... Paychecks that were given so low... The environment around industrial areas were polluted and damaging the farmlands and drawing the people away from it to work in the industry that they were hoping to earn more, causing the food to be scarce... And the Council refuse to do anything about it...**

 **Year 2: October 29th: This message is from the Mistral Council that the half of Mistral population is now on full uproar and riots... against the the centralize system. The people were raising their voice that the council has force them into a slave labor within the industry and demand the justice against the council... Many protesters were injured by the police and military force due to the given order to use force (if not lethal)... The Huntsmen from the Haven Academy refused to be involve with politics... The Grimms are growing due negativity within the Mistral population... Huntsmen will be on full duty around the border to keep the Grimms out... Further more the Mistral Council had issue a whole Mistral Kingdom on lock down... No ONE gets in... No ONE gets out... No Interfering from other Councils... "We'll deal with the problem ourselves".**

* * *

 **Year 3:-**

 **Year 3:-**

 **Year: UNKNOWN?/ Date: UNKNOWN?:**

 _ **[MESSAGE: PLAYING]**_

 _ **{-WARNING POOR CONNECTION-}**_

 _ **...*STATIC*...**_

 _ **Hello Everyone, if you are hearing this...**_

 _ **It's means It's over...**_

 _ **The Mistral Kingdom was at a Civil War...**_

 _ **And I don't expected myself to be forgiven...**_

 _ **But This...**_

 _ **This is the story...**_

 _ **Of how I died.**_

 _ **...*STATIC*...**_

 _ **[MESSAGE: END]**_

* * *

 _Undeground Base: South of Mistral_

 **[** _Fuck! Sir, this is Lieutenant Barrow! We are under attack! Please get to the hanger get out of there sir!_ **]** Exclaimed the soldier from the walkie talkie as the Man listen in the Radio Control Room.

The Man continues to listen to the screams, the pain and gun fire mixed at the same time. His men were dying because of him. He brought this to them without realizing that the whole war was far more deeper, more _Sinister_ then he had thought. He should have seen it behind those lies, he had suspicion about the war at first, but he was too blinded by his goal to finally bring peace to his people. It's one of the reason why he was here in the Radio Control Room, to announce the peace conference with his enemies, or at least at _first_ when he intended to.

Because not a long ago when he plan to call for a peace conference, _Someone_ he trusted had revealed the truth behind the civil war they, because he stumbled in a conversation he was not meant to hear of the true reason why this war still continues. Unfortunately he was discovered and they're are now coming for him, killing his men because of it.

 **[** _Sir! Can you hear me sir?!_ **]** Lieutenant Barrow said in the radio. **[** _They're coming in close! Damn it! Where the fuck are they coming from?!_ **]**

 **[** _Lieutenant!_ **]** said another soldier in the radio. **[** _I think I see them! They're clo- GAH!_ **]**

 **[** _Private? Private!... Fuck! We need to- AH!_ **]** before the Lieutenant could finished his sentence, it seems he's down as well.

The Man that was listening had witness it before during the attack and it filled him with rage of what they are using it on his men to get what _They_ want, to keep the _Secrets_ they don't want anyone to know. It disgust him so much he wished he could just put the bullet in _that_ person's head... if only he could. But that person was many steps a head of him. _That Person_ was someone he thought he could trust to win this war. He thought that _He_ was his friend.

But unfortunately it was all a lie.

And now he is paying the price for believing _Him_.

And _He_ is here to keep him silent, permanently.

And there's nothing Vincent Kimball could do.

He just wish he could see his daughter, Vanessa Kimball one more time, but knowing that if he died, she'll be the next Leader to lead the New Republic of Mistral (or the NORMS in short.) terrified of him that she'll be used and lied by _That_ person. He can only pray that she could see through _his_ lies and make it through _him_. But Vincent will not go down without dragging someone with him. So his only choice was to call for help from other Kingdoms that _They_ try to keep them out for so long.

Vincent grabbed the microphone and began to send the message for help before _H_ _e_ gets here.

 ***BOOM!***

Unfortunately a sudden explosion came from the sealed steel blast door far behind Vincent and as the Radio room now filled with smoke. Vincent scowled and cough as he wave away the dust smoke. Then a manic laughter came from the door clapping as he could hear a heavy metal footstep walking in to the room.

"Well, well. Speaking of the devil and prodigal son's returns. It is _so_ good to see you Vincent."

"I could say the same to you." said Vincent glaring at the him as the dust smoke finally cleared, seeing the figure in front of him wearing some kind of Atlas advance armor.

"Ah but Vincent, I missed you _so much_."

"To finish me off you mean." said Vincent as he slowly hovered his finger above the red button behind him.

"Ouch, that's harsh man... Buuuut... I wouldn't do that if I were you, but yet again, the power is already off, so you won't be able to send the message."

Vincent silent curse himself as the figure before him now pointed a gun at him, of course they would cut the power, they wouldn't want anything getting out after all.

"Why?" Vincent quietly asked, causing the figure's head tilt to side in question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you doing this?" Vincent asked again in anger.

"Well, you see Vinc. What i do is just business, but if you really wanna know, i can tell you-"

 ** _"Quit stalling and finish it."_** a deep voice came out of no where cutting the figure's sentence. Vincent tried to look around for the source of voice but found on one, but voice sound vaguely familiar to him for some reasons.

"Fine, I'll do this for you just this once. Sorry Vinc, my partner hates waiting seems like our little tea party is over. So, any last words?"

Vincent was silent for a moment and he began to open his mouth to speak. "I-"

 ***BANG!***

"Nope! Not interested!" the figure said gleefully as the monitor's now painted with red blood. "You know partner, now that I think about it. Why not tell little Kimball that daddy was killed by the CCM guys (short for Centralized Council of Mistral)."

 _ **"Are you done?'**_ said a deep voice as the person now materializing out of thin air next the Figure.

"Yeah, yeah we're done. Now lets get out of here-" the figure stops for a moment and turn to look back at the monitor and a sinister smirked appeared beneath the helmet.

" _ **What are you thinking?"**_ the invisible person asked knowing that his parter is cooking up some insane plan that could jeopardize their work.

"Oh nothing, I was just wonder that we could send a message to somewhere random, _someone specifically._ " the Figure said, the last part _he_ kept it to himself. "Say, are there anymore survivors left in this facility?"

 ** _"No, they have all been_ _eliminated."_**

"Aw, shame, I was hoping to bring someone terrified to send a voice massage. Guess I have to write it."

 ** _"Why are you calling in for outside help? That would ruin our mission."_**

"No, it won't. It will make our work more excellent, something that will give them hope for short moment and will horribly drop in despair once we take it from them."

The Invincible person looked at his partner. Knowing his personality, he's a psychotic killer, not a soldier. And he hated him, but he's a soldier and a professional, so he follows orders and work with his partner wether we like it or not. The Invincible person sigh. **"What do you plan to do."**

The Figure now turn to his partner, and beneath his helmet is a cheshire grin and he began to type on the monitor.

Soon, they'll pay for what they had done to him.

* * *

 _Unknown to them there's another invincible figure in the room hiding, watching and listening. Waiting for the right moment to strike._

 _And pray that everything will be alright and that **'He'** can turn back to who he once was._

* * *

 **Good? Bad?**

 **Please comment.**

 **I may have realize that it may be bad. So do know that there will be time that I'll be reading my own story again and again to check for details and errors and I may have to rewrite it again to replace from time to time.**

 **Let me know if you had any idea you want to put in or the error you found in this story.**

 **Hit me.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll write you in the next chapter,**

 **Peace.**


End file.
